


Faces to Names: a Guide to visualizing Deadwood fic/BSG Crossover fic

by fragrantwoods



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Deadwood
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrantwoods/pseuds/fragrantwoods





	Faces to Names: a Guide to visualizing Deadwood fic/BSG Crossover fic

I write a lot of Deadwood fic. And as my flist knows,  I'm writing a long Deadwood/Battlestar Galactica fic. Most people have good visuals for BSG characters. I thought it'd be fun to give non-Deadwood viewers a visual of the main DW characters in "New in Town". 

**SPOILERS FOR ALL THE SEASONS**   
  


No copyright infringements intended, opinions of the characters and their stories and backstories are my own. This is very, very picture heavy!   
  
  
  
This is **Al Swearengen.** He runs the Gem Saloon and brothel. Also, he runs the mining camp/town Deadwood with an iron fist. He is “a very good man with none of the behaviors of goodness”. Preferred weapons are large knives and political machinations.Had a bad childhood.

                                                                                       [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/31283454@N00/6918664684/)  
  
  
  
This is **Dan Dority.** He’s Al’s right-hand man/son substitute and main cutter of throats on demand. Al to Dan: “Whatever lurks ahead, grievous abominations and disorder, you and me walk into together as always.”

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/31283454@N00/6918703014/)                  [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/31283454@N00/7064742653/)                        [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/31283454@N00/7064742627/)              . 

  
  
  
This is **Trixie,** former Gem whore and former main squeeze to Al.  Relationship is “complicated”. Left whoring to learn accounting from new beau Sol Star, “the hardware Jew” with Al’s eventual approval. Has a bad temper, a good heart, a listening ear for the troubled and fierce loyalty to friends.  
  
         Working girl Trixie                                                       Trixie making Al really mad          

                                                       
  
  
       Trixie making Sol Star happy                                                                  Bridesmaid Trixie, accountant trainee  
  
                                                                                              [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/31283454@N00/6918664966/)        
   

**Johnny Burns** , sweet, not too bright, bad luck with girls, had a thing for the unfortunate Jen

                    
  
  
**Silas Adams** , smart,cutthroat, rival with Dan for "favorite pretend son” of Al   
[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/31283454@N00/6918665014/) 

The Gem boys: Dan, Johnny, Silas                                               Dan, Johnny

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/31283454@N00/7064742921/)                                        [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/31283454@N00/7064875031/)

This is **Whitney Ellsworth** : prospector, good guy, friend to all (except George Hearst and his ilk)“I’ll tell you what: I may have fucked up my life flatter than hammered shit, but I stand here before you today beholden to no human cocksucker.” He was Alma Garret’s gold strike manager, then her husband when she got pregnant by Sheriff Seth Bullock. Stepfather extraordinaire to little Sofia, Alma’s ward/adopted daughter. RIP, Ellsworth.  
  
  
Prospector                                                Manager of the widow's mine                              Bridegroom Ellsworth              

                                                                       [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/31283454@N00/6918665328/)        
  
Spruced-up but sad Ellsworth  
[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/31283454@N00/7064742945/)  

 **Alma Russell Garret Ellsworth** : Al had Dan kill her first husband to get his gold mine (and Garret was going rat Al out to the Pinkertons--bad idea). Then Alma had an affair with the married Sheriff Seth Bullock and got pregnant right before his wife and step-son/nephew came to Deadwood. Awkward! Trixie pushed Alma and Ellsworth into a marriage of convenience. This did not end well. Had a bad laudanum habit, a rich gold mine, a horrible father, and severe over-confidence .After her men kept ending up dead or married, finally turned to Al Swearengen for protection from Hearst. Show ended before they got past eye-frakking.       
  
                                  

Alma Russel Garret                     The Widow Garret and Seth Bullock            A lma Ellsworth, bank President

                                                        [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/31283454@N00/6918665546/)     

Alma, target for the evil Hearst's threats                                      Al protecting Alma after 2nd widowing         

                                                                                         
  
                                                      Alma, Trixie and Sofia, Alma's ward  
[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/31283454@N00/7064743275/)                                              

 **E.B. Farnum** , owner of the Grand Central Hotel, eventual Mayor, Al’s lackey, incorrigible, long-winded, and terrified of Al.  “If you’re going to murder me, I’d appreciate a quick dying, and not getting et by the pigs, in case there is resurrection of the flesh.” Happiest when he realizes once again that Al isn’t going to cut his throat for the latest greedy, asinine stunt he’s pulled. Sneaky-smart, abuses poor Richardson daily.  
  
  
Mr. Mayor                                                                            E.B. has 2nd thoughts re: lie he just told Al           

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/31283454@N00/7064742539/)                                                                                          
  
  
                                                 E.B. quietly berating Richardson  
  
[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/31283454@N00/7064743425/)                       
           


 **Seth and Martha Bullock** : Martha was married to Seth’s brother Robert. Robert died, leaving Martha and their son, William. Seth “stepped up” and married Martha, who he barely knew, then went to Montana, then Deadwood, (idek, folks!) and kind of forgot he was married until they showed up unexpectedly (more awkward!). He has a hardware bidness with Sol Star, was usually Sheriff, finally fell in love with wife Martha, who began teaching school after she lost her son. May still carry a bit of a torch for Alma and would die a little if Al and Alma hooked up.  ~~as we all know they would have if there'd been a Season 4.~~  
  
  
                Seth Bullock                                                                               Martha and Seth Bullock at home                     

            [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/31283454@N00/6918665908/)                                                                     [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/31283454@N00/6918665844/)            
  
                                                     Martha and Seth Bullock in town  
[r](http://www.livejournal.com/update.bml#)                                                

  


**George Hearst** : mining magnate, wanted All The Things, especially gold, silver, etc. Hired Pinkerton agents by the wagonload. “Elections cannot inconvenience me. They ratify my will or I neuter them.” Mutilation and murder = handy business tools. Holds a grudge. The Big Bad of Deadwood. Big streak of evil with money & power behind it.  
  
  
George Hearst wanting everything                                                Hearst terrorizes E.B. : spits in his face,  
                                                                                                                     discusses cannibalism                         
 

  [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/31283454@N00/7064742593/)                                                                                   
              
  
                                                  Al says "no" to Hearst, loses finger  
[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/31283454@N00/6918666038/)  
  
  
  
These will make more sense with further reading..

Finally, Jen. Poor Jen…                                                     Al does what Johnny can’t

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/31283454@N00/7064743749/)                                                  [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/31283454@N00/7064743923/)  
  
  
  
                                          Al trying to scrub bloodstains (again!) off his office floor

                                                     [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/31283454@N00/6918983990/)                                                           

 

 

Hope that puts some faces to the names in "New in Town" or the other Deadwood fic out there.

 

          This post approved by Richardson!                 And Doc Cochran feels it's harmless..          
                                 [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/31283454@N00/7065093099/)                         .[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/31283454@N00/6919140794/)

                                           
                     
  



End file.
